19 Czerwca 2004
left|thumb|90x90px 06:30 Rok w ogrodzie; magazyn 07:00 Agrolinia; magazyn 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 08:40 Hip hop i kosz!; reportaż 09:00 Nowe przygody Flippera; serial prod. USA 09:45 Walt Disney przedstawia; Timon i Pumbaa; - Gra warta niefarta; serial animowany prod. USA 10:10 Walt Disney przedstawia; Zorro; serial przygodowy prod. USA; wyk: Guy Williams, Britt Lomond, Henry Calvin 11:00 Kolejka - Lista przebojów; stereo 11:25 Słoneczny patrol; serial prod. USA 12:10 Miliard w rozumie; teleturniej 12:35 Oblicza lasu; cz. II; reportaż 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Co Pani na to?; program publicystyczny 13:35 Zwierzęta świata; Koty i ludzie; odc. 1; (Natural World - The Cat Connection); 2002 film dokumentalny prod. angielskiej; reż: Yvonne Ellis 14:05 Dziesiąte królestwo; odc. 2; 1999 serial prod. USA 15:00 Studio sport; Superliga LA - Bydgoszcz 2004 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Lokatorzy; - Słomiany wdowiec; serial komediowy TVP stereo 18:05 Bao-bab, czyli zielono mi; odc. 2 - Za mundurem chłopy sznurem; serial TVP (za zgodą rodziców) 18:35 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny stereo 19:05 Wieczorynka; Noddy; Bob budowniczy; serial animowany prod. angielskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:01 Pogoda 20:05 Cała Polska czyta dzieciom 20:15 Studio Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej EURO 2004 20:45 Mistrzostwa Europy w piłce nożnej EURO 2004; Holandia - Czechy 23:00 Męska rzecz...; Armia Boga III - Proroctwo; (The Prophecy III - The Ascent); 2000 horror prod. USA (81') dla dorosłych; reż: Patrick Lussier; wyk: Christopher Walken, Vincent Spano, Dave Buzzotta 00:25 Kino nocnych marków; Judy Garland: W blasku i cieniu; cz. 2; (Life with Judy Garland:Me and my Shadow); 2001 film biograficzny prod.USA; reż: Robert Allan Ackerman; wyk: Judy Davis, Victor Garber, Hugh Laurie,John Benjamin Hickey 01:55 Po tamtej stronie; - Objawione przeznaczenie; (Outer Limits); film science fiction prod. USA zgodą rodziców 02:45 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|90x90px 07:05 Echa tygodnia; /dla niesłyszących/ 07:35 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 08:00 Film dla niesłyszących; Matki, żony i kochanki; serial prod. TVP; reż: Juliusz Machulski; wyk: Gabriela Kownacka, Małgorzata Potocka, Elżbieta Zającówna, Anna Romantowska 08:50 Sprawa pułkownika Kuklińskiego; film dok. Jolanty Kessler i Józefa Szaniawskiego 09:45 EURO 2004 - skróty 11:30 Piękniejsza Polska; magazyn 11:50 Dom; odc. 9 - Po obu stronach muru; 1980 serial TVP 13:30 Ostoja; magazyn przyrodniczy 14:00 Familiada; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy; odc. 541 - Polarne noce i dni; telenowela TVP stereo 15:00 "Galicyjski bal" - II Wielokulturowy Festiwal "Galicja" 16:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 160 - Pacjentka z polecenia; serial prod. TVP 16:55 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju; program kabaretowy 17:30 Studio Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej EURO 2004 18:00 Mistrzostwa Europy w piłce nożnej EURO 2004; Łotwa - Niemcy 20:15 Na dobry nastrój; Festiwal Obrzędów Weselnych - Węgrów 2004 cz. 1; (STEREO) 20:38 Pogoda 20:45 Na dobry nastrój; Festiwal Obrzędów Weselnych - Węgrów 2004 cz. 2; (STEREO) 21:50 Słowo na niedzielę 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:28 Pogoda 22:40 Nocklatka; Wioska przeklętych; (Village of Damned); 1995 horror prod. USA (94') dla dorosłych; reż: John Carpenter; wyk: Christopher Reeve, Kirstie Alley, Linda Kozlowski, Meredith Salenger 00:15 Mo'Better Blues; Mo'Metter Blues; 1990 film fab.prod.USA/za zgodą rodziców/; reż: Spike Lee; wyk: Denzel Washington,Spike Lee,Wesley Snipes 02:25 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|90x90px 07:00 Trójka dzieciom - Mały Pingwin Pik Pok 07:10 Maurycy i Hawranek 07:20 Wyprawa profesora Gąbki 07:30 Kurier 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 08:00 50-lecie Stołecznej Estrady 08:25 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:30 Kurier 08:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 09:00 Świat - Magazyn Międzynarodowy 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Droga; polski film fabularny, 1973, odc. 6/6 10:45 Uroczysko 11:00 Ta nasza wolność; relacja z dwudniowego koncertu, jaki odbył się w Warszawie na Placu Zamkowym w ramach Ogólnopolskiego Festiwalu Muzyki Dobrej 11:20 Lekcja historii; felieton 11:30 Kurier 11:45 Muzyczny Festiwal w Łańcucie - Tanga cz.I 12:30 Kurier 12:45 Siatkarska Liga Światowa: Polska - Japonia 15:00 Transmisja uroczystości pogrzebowych pułkownika Kuklińskiego 16:30 Kurier 16:45 Muzyka na żywo - Jacek Majewski 17:00 Dzieje Warszawy w latach 1920-1939 - odc. 4 17:15 Wiadomości Kuriera 17:20 5 minut o... 17:30 Kurier 17:35 Świat - Magazyn Międzynarodowy 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:30 Kurier 18:35 Regiony Kultury 18:50 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy; polski film fabularny, 1979, odc. 2/7 19:45 Wielokulturowy Festiwal Galicja 20:10 Enduro Mistrzostwa Europy 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio Pogoda 20:50 Przegląd Gospodarczy 21:20 Książka tygodnia 21:30 Kurier 21:45 Wianki'2004 22:30 Kurier 22:40 Kurier Sportowy 23:55 Studio Pogoda 23:05 Ekstradycjka III; polski film fabularny, ZA ZGODĄ RODZICÓW 00:05 Zakończenie programu 06:00 Poplista - program muzyczny 07:00 Twój lekarz 07:30 Domowa kawiarenka - program kulinarny 08:00 Ed, Ed, Eddy - serial animowany 08:15 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 08:25 Yugioh (47) - serial animowany 08:55 Hugo - program dla dzieci 09:25 MOP MAN - program muzyczny 10:10 Premiery - mówimy o dobrych filmach 10:15 Auto świat - magazyn motoryzacyjny 10:45 Samo życie (381,382,383,384) - serial obyczajowy 13:30 Pensjonat pod Różą (18) - serial obyczajowy 14:30 Domowa kawiarenka - program kulinarny 15:00 Gwiazdy i odjazdy (1) - widowisko rozrywkowe 15:45 Informacje 16:00 Prognoza pogody 16:05 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Nie zakazane reklamy 17:00 TOPtrendy 2004 - eliminacje (6) Dr No i Pustki 17:30 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 18:30 Informacje, sport i prognoza pogody 19:00 Rosyjska ruletka - teleturniej 20:00 TOP 10 2003 - koncert (1 i 2) 21:30 Studio Lotto 22:00 Dziupla Cezara (13) 22:45 TOP 10 2003 - koncert (3) 23:45 Podstępne prawo - Dramat, USA, 1997, reż. Joey Travolta, wyk. C. Thomas Howell, Amber Smith 01:40 Reebok Hip Hop - program muzyczny 05:00 Pożegnanie left|thumb|90x90px 06:00 Uwaga! - program publicystyczny 06:20 Telesklep - reklama 08:00 Niesamowite opowiastki (15) - serial anim. 08:25 Niesamowite opowiastki (16) - serial anim. 08:50 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:20 Tele gra - teleturniej 10:20 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny Polska 2004 10:55 VIVA Polska! - program muzyczny 11:55 Na Wspólnej (316) - serial obycz. Polska 2004 12:22 Na Wspólnej (317) - serial obycz. Polska 2004 12:49 Na Wspólnej (318) - serial obycz. Polska 2004 13:16 Na Wspólnej (319) - serial obycz. Polska 2004 13:43 Na Wspólnej (320) - serial obycz. Polska 2004 14:10 Dla ciebie wszystko - program rozrywkowy 15:30 Mamy cię! - program rozrywkowy Polska 2004 16:50 Zmagania miast - teleturniej 18:00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny Polska 2004 18:30 Trzy serca - program rozrywkowy Polska 2004 19:00 TVN Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:40 Uwaga! - program publicystyczny 20:00 Dzieciaki z klasą - program rozrywkowy Polska 2004 21:20 Plotka - dramat USA 1999 23:15 Alfabet mafii - serial dokumentalny 23:45 Camera Cafe (59) - serial kom. Polska 23:53 Camera Cafe (60) - serial kom. Polska 00:01 Camera Cafe (61) - serial kom. Polska 00:08 Camera Cafe (62) - serial kom. Polska 00:15 Trzy serca - program rozrywkowy Polska 2004 00:45 Nic straconego left|thumb|90x90px 06:10 VIP wydarzenia i i plotki 06:35 V Max magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:00 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (130) serial fantastyczno-przygodowy 08:00 Herkules (2) serial przygodowy 09:00 Eek The Cat (48,49) serial animowany dla dzieci 10:00 Rodzina, ach rodzina (13) serial obyczajowy 11:00 Miłość czy kochanie (9) serial obyczajowy 12:00 Strefa P magazyn muzyczny 13:00 VIP wydarzenia i plotki 13:30 V Max magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 Na topie - wywiad z… wywiad Romana Rogowieckiego 14:30 Sztukateria magazyn kulturalny 15:00 JOKER talk-show 16:00 Gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc (22) serial obyczajowy 17:00 V.I.P. (10) serial sensacyjny 18:00 Jerzy Kryszak Rozmówki polsko-polskie Satyryczny talk-show Jerzego Kryszaka 19:00 Wielka biała pięść komedia 21:00 Dziennik 21:20 Informacje sportowe 21:25 Prognoza pogody 21:30 Arena marzeń PEPSI and TV4 program interaktywny 21:40 Komenda serial dokumentalny 22:10 Strażacy serial dokumantalny 22:35 Drogówka magazyn policyjny 23:00 Formuła 1 kwalifikacje 00:00 Siły szybkiego reagowania fantastyczny 01:45 Na topie - wywiad z… wywiad Romana Rogowieckiego 02:10 Sztukateria program kulturalny 02:35 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|90x90px 6.00 Telesklep 8.00 Nocny kurs (8) – serial sensacyjny, USA 2002 8.50 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda (4) – serial przygodowy, USA 1997 9.40 Tramwaj zwany pożądaniem – dramat, USA 1951 12.10 Klient (7) – serial sensacyjny, USA 1995 13.15 Nauka jazdy – serial dokumentalny 13.45 Poszukiwacze opowieści – magazyn kulturalny 14.15 Multikino – magazyn filmowy 14.40 Na osi – magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.10 Wbrew regułom (16) – serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 16.10 Powrót do Edenu (16) – serial obyczajowy, USA 1985 17.10 Lassie wróć! – film dla młodzieży, USA 1943 19.00 Szpital pod palmami (8) – serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 20.00 Tyson – dramat, USA 1994 22.15 Piekielny motel – czarna komedia, USA 1992 0.15 Red Light – program erotyczny 1.15 Cela nr – cykl reportaży left|thumb|90x90px 06:00 M jak miłość; odc. 147; serial TVP 06:45 Jak nauka wyszła z lasu; film animowany Juliana Józefa Antonisza dla dorosłych 06:50 Te wspaniałe bąbelki; 1970 film animowany Juliana Józefa Antonisza dla dorosłych 07:05 Echa tygodnia; (program w języku migowym) 07:35 Zaproszenie; Tajemnice książańskich szlaków; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Gwiazdy sportu; Tajemnice sukcesu - Otylia Jędrzejczak 08:35 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:00 Marco i Gina; odc. 23; serial animowany prod. włoskiej stereo 09:25 Park Narodowy - Bory Tucholskie; film dokumentalny Sławomira Swerpla 10:00 Witaj Europo Welcome Poland 10:20 Na życzenie - wakacyjnie; Anioły Europy cz. II; koncert; wyk: Maryla Rodowicz, Edyta Geppert, Anna Dymna, Beata Rybotycka, Krystyna Prońko, Michał Bajor, Maciej Stuhr, Stan Borys, Andrzej Seweryn 11:45 Wieści polonijne; magazyn 12:00 Lato z klasyką; Koncert Laureatów V Międzynarodowego Konkursu Wokalnego im. Stanisława Moniuszki 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Jan Serce; odc. 6 - Chłopaki; 1982 serial prod. TVP; reż: Radosław Piwowarski; wyk: Kazimierz Kaczor, Marian Kociniak, Anna Nehrebecka, Jan Himilsbach 14:15 Maryla Rodowicz na bis; program rozrywkowy (STEREO) 14:50 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Rok Polski na Ukrainie. Sentymentalne powroty; reportaż 15:20 Święta wojna; - Dostawca szczęścia; serial TVP 15:45 Zapis czasu; Sprawa pułkownika Kuklińskiego; film dok. Jolanty Kessler i Józefa Szaniawskiego 16:35 Marco i Gina; odc. 23; serial animowany prod. włoskiej stereo 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Gość Jedynki 17:40 M jak miłość; odc. 147; serial TVP (STEREO) 18:25 Wielka miłość Balzaka; odc. 7 - Wyzwolony; 1973 serial prod. polsko-francuskiej; reż: Wojciech Solarz; wyk: Beata Tyszkiewicz, Pierre Meyrand, Zdzisław Mrożewski 19:20 Dobranocka; Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie; - Kinodraka; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:51 Sport 20:01 Pogoda 20:10 Jan Serce; odc. 6 - Chłopaki; 1982 serial prod. TVP; reż: Radosław Piwowarski; wyk: Kazimierz Kaczor, Marian Kociniak, Anna Nehrebecka, Jan Himilsbach 21:20 Maryla Rodowicz na bis; program rozrywkowy (STEREO) 21:55 Kuchnia polska; 1991 dramat prod. polskiej (108'); reż: Jacek Bromski; wyk: Krystyna Janda, Krzysztof Kolberger, Krzysztof Majchrzak 23:45 Panorama 00:05 Sport-telegram 00:08 Prognoza pogody 00:15 M jak miłość; odc. 147; serial TVP (STEREO) 01:00 Jak nauka wyszła z lasu; film animowany Juliana Józefa Antonisza dla dorosłych 01:05 Te wspaniałe bąbelki; 1970 film animowany Juliana Józefa Antonisza dla dorosłych 01:15 Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie; - Kinodraka; serial animowany dla dzieci 01:30 Wiadomości 01:49 Sport 01:54 Pogoda 02:00 Jan Serce; odc. 6 - Chłopaki; 1982 serial prod. TVP; reż: Radosław Piwowarski; wyk: Kazimierz Kaczor, Marian Kociniak, Anna Nehrebecka, Jan Himilsbach 03:10 Wielka miłość Balzaka; odc. 7 - Wyzwolony; 1973 serial prod. polsko-francuskiej; reż: Wojciech Solarz; wyk: Beata Tyszkiewicz, Pierre Meyrand, Zdzisław Mrożewski 04:05 Kuchnia polska; 1991 dramat prod. polskiej (108'); reż: Jacek Bromski; wyk: Krystyna Janda, Krzysztof Kolberger, Krzysztof Majchrzak 05:50 Gwiazdy sportu; Tajemnice sukcesu - Otylia Jędrzejczak 06:05 Święta wojna; - Dostawca szczęścia; serial prod. TVP; wyk: Krzysztof Hanke, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Bartel 06:30 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|90x90px 6.58 Dziś w programie 7.00 Kula dla generała - film fab. 9.05 Telezakupy 10.25 Przyjaciele zwierząt - serial przyg. 10.50 Program religijny 12.30 Taaaka ryba - magazyn wędkarski 13.00 Świątek piątek 14.00 Okiem kamery - Katastrofy na żywo 15.00 Podróże z Zofią Suską 15.30 Przygody Pumuckla - serial dla dzieci 16.00 Przygoda w terenie - film fab. 16.20 Pies przed sądem - film fab. 18.00 Trędowata - serial 19.00 Sekrety kina - serial dok. 19.30 Przyjaciele zwierząt - serial przyg. 20.00 Toto szuka domu - komedia 21.50 F/X - serial dok. 22.50 Bez autocenzury - program Bronisława Wildsteina 23.30 Kronika III Pielgrzymki - film dok. EUROSPORT 07:00 Inside the Teams - magazyn piłkarski 07:30 Euro 2004 Extra-Time - magazyn piłkarski 08:30 Inside the Teams - magazyn piłkarski 09:00 Inside the Teams - magazyn piłkarski 09:30 World Tour - Szwajcaria - siatkówka plażowa 10:30 World Tour - Szwajcaria - siatkówka plażowa 11:30 Legendy piłkarskich mistrzostw Europy - magazyn piłkarski 12:30 Inside the Teams - magazyn piłkarski 13:00 Igrzyska olimpijskie 13:15 Puchar Europy - Bydgoszcz - lekkoatletyka 17:00 Turniej WTA w Eastbourne - tenis 18:00 Turniej ATP w Hertogenbosch - tenis 19:00 World Tour - Szwajcaria - siatkówka plażowa 20:00 Futbol News - magazyn piłkarski 20:15 Kierunek Ateny 20:45 Ch. Shufford - S. Peter - boks 22:45 YOZ - Youth Only Zone 23:15 Euro 2004 Extra-Time - magazyn piłkarski 00:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu 00:30 Euro 2004 Extra-Time - magazyn piłkarski 01:30 Igrzyska olimpijskie 01:45 Wiadomości Eurosportu EXTREME SPORTS 05:30 Freeze Sports 06:00 Bluetorch - sporty ekstremalne 07:00 Dzika deska (5) - sporty ekstremalne 07:30 Freerider (2) - sporty ekstremalne 08:00 Współczynnik ryzyka (43) - fun-sport 08:30 Hardkorowcy (7) - sporty ekstremalne 09:30 Betonowa fala (8) - fun-sport 10:00 X Games: Asian Qualifiers - sporty ekstremalne 10:30 Armageddon Cup 2003 - sporty ekstremalne 11:00 Gravity Games 2003 (6) - sporty ekstremalne 12:00 Fusion TV (8) - sporty ekstremalne 13:00 The Arctic Challenge 2004 - sporty ekstremalne 14:00 Gravity Games 2003 (1) - sporty ekstremalne 15:00 Gravity Games 2003 (6) - sporty ekstremalne 16:00 Drop In TV (6) - sporty ekstremalne 16:30 Eastern Standard - sporty ekstremalne 17:00 Legends of the Extreme - sporty ekstremalne 18:00 Freerider (2) - sporty ekstremalne 18:30 Współczynnik ryzyka (43) - fun-sport 19:00 Rebel TV 10 (5) 19:30 Exposure (8) - sporty ekstremalne 20:00 Drop In TV (6) - sporty ekstremalne 20:30 Eastern Standard - sporty ekstremalne 21:00 Gravity Games 2003 (4) - sporty ekstremalne 22:00 Gravity Games 2003 (5) - sporty ekstremalne 23:00 Alpejski Freestyle (2) - narciarstwo akrobatyczne 23:30 Kore TV (6) - sporty ekstremalne 00:00 X-Terrain 00:30 Freeze Sports 01:00 X-Terrain (23) 01:30 Freeze Sports 02:00 X-Terrain 02:30 Freeze Sports 03:00 Hardkorowcy (23) - sporty ekstremalne 04:00 X-Terrain 04:30 Freeze Sports 05:00 X-Terrain (23) POLSAT SPORT 07:00 Turniej ATP w Nottingham - tenis 11:00 Polska - Argentyna - piłka nożna 13:00 Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 13:30 Gillette World Sport 14:00 European Tour Weekly - golf 14:30 Turniej ATP w Nottingham - tenis 17:00 Polska - Haiti - piłka nożna 18:55 Turniej Piasta we Wrocławiu - żużel 21:35 KO TV 22:00 Grand Prix IAAF - zawody w Eugene - lekkoatletyka 00:30 Polska - Haiti - piłka nożna ALE KINO 08:00 Mój wujaszek - komedia Francja/Włochy 1958 09:55 Różowe lata - film obyczajowy Francja/Belgia 1997 11:25 Chaplin - film biograficzny Wielka Brytania/Francja/USA 1992 13:50 Zabójstwo Stephena Lawrence'a - dramat Wielka Brytania 1999 15:40 Portret damy - dramat Wielka Brytania/USA 1996 18:05 Kung-fu - film obyczajowy Polska 1979 20:00 Poślubiona mafii - komedia USA 1988 21:45 Wybuch - thriller USA 1981 23:35 Ostatnie kuszenie Chrystusa - dramat USA/Kanada 1988 02:15 Naga dusza - dramat Wielka Brytania 1997 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Extreme Sports z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino z 2004 roku